Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to external skin preparations prepared using a combination of an edelweiss extract and a specific plant extract.
Related Art
Edelweiss (Leontopodium alpinum) is an alpine plant belonging to the genus Leontopodium of the Asteraceae, and the addition of an extract of edelweiss to an external skin preparation is already known (see JP 2001-288032 A).
Further, numerous investigations have been conducted into the inclusion of combinations of plant extracts in external skin preparations. However, simply combining plant extracts does not necessarily result in a synergistic improvement in effects, and many combinations yield either an additive improvement in effects, or a mutual cancellation of effects. In this manner, the effects achieved for any particular combination are impossible to predict, and the demand for plant extract combinations which yield superior effects with minimal amounts is extremely high.